These Are the Moments You'll Never Forget
by VietAngel
Summary: Mark's life with Callie is anything but boring. These are the moments he'll never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **These Are the Moments You'll Never Forget (1/?)  
**Author:** vietangel  
**Paring:** Mark/Callie  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** Mark's life with Callie is anything but boring. These are the moments he'll never forget…

**Disclaimer: **All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**Author's Note:** It's been an embarrassingly long time since I've written anything, so this is my attempt at whipping my muse back into shape. This scene was actually written in 2007-2008 (well before the penis breaking incident involving Lexipedia).

* * *

"Mark, maybe this isn't such a good idea," Callie panted, "Oh my—mmm—do that again. I mean, this island isn't really that big, and granite is slippery and it's a long way down."

"Cal, don't be so paranoid. Life is good—oh God baby, if you keep clenching like that this isn't going to last long," he started. "We're christening the last room in our brand new house, to celebrate our brand new life together. What could go wrong?"

Mark focused on the task at hand and rolled her nipple between his teeth while slamming into with a hard thrust. He should have known better than to tempt fate. Callie involuntarily bucked her hips in response and threw them off balance. Before they could register what was happening they were both on the floor and screaming in agony. Despite the pain, Mark was thankful that Callie had landed on top of him instead of the other way around. He had taken the brunt of the fall.

"Callie! I think you broke my dick!" he screamed after she rolled off of him. He had immediately grabbed his crotch and was currently curled into the fetal position with tears in his eyes.

"Your dick broke my vagina!" Callie countered as she mimicked his position. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and Mark immediately forgot his own pain as he was consumed with concern for her.

"I'm so sorry baby. Show me where it hurts. You're not bleeding are you?" he asked as he tugged her toward him. She shook her head no and curled up into a ball against his chest.

"I can't move, we need to call somebody," she said. Mark wanted to protest, but he knew she was right. They needed to get checked out…so there was only one thing to do. Mark reached for his cell phone, which had toppled to the floor with them. There was only one person to call.

"Hello, Addie? It's Mark. Umm, are you busy?" he asked. "Callie and I kind of need your help. Could you come over and drive us to the hospital? I can't tell you. No—no—ok, fine! We were having sex on the island in the kitchen and we fell off and now we're both in a lot of pain and I'm pretty sure my dick is broken."

Mark scowled and moved the phone away from his ear. Callie could hear the ear splitting laughter of her best friend through the tiny speaker of the phone. When she finally caught her breath she assured them that she would be there within 10 minutes.

An hour and a half later, Mark and Callie were limping up to their bedroom with Addison helping them along and laughing all the way. Mark had a minor penile fracture that thankfully didn't require surgery, and Callie escaped with a bruised cervix and a groin pull. They looked like pitiful children as they pouted while she helped them get settled in bed. She made sure they had plenty of ice packs and pain relievers…they would definitely be sore for a few days.

"So," Callie started, once Addison had left the room, "What have you learned from all this?"

"Umm, not to have sex on marble unless it's a floor?" Mark replied, not exactly sure where Callie was headed with her line of questioning.

"What else?" she questioned. Mark wasn't sure what answer she was looking for, but he wanted to give it to her before she slapped him. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared…then suddenly it dawned on him.

"Oh! I also learned that my gorgeous, sexy, genius of a wife is always right," he stated proudly. "Did I mention gorgeous?"

"Smart boy," she replied with a smirk before carefully rolling over on her side with her back to him. She gasped as she placed a wrapped ice pack between her legs and then tried to make herself as comfortable as a woman with a pulled groin could get.

"Lucky ice pack," Mark muttered.

"Luckier than you're going to get for a long while," Callie replied.

"I love you too," he responded with a chuckle, and he meant every word with all his heart.

**Fin.**


	2. Hey Girl, What's Your Fantasy?

**These Are the Moments You'll Never Forget (2/?): Hey Girl, What's Your Fantasy?**

"So, how's this for low-key?" Mark said as he poured Callie another glass of wine.

"It's perfect," Callie replied. She wiggled a little, snuggling further into the mound of pillows behind her back. "Thank you so much."

"I know it's what you wanted, but I feel kind of bad that we're not doing something really special. It's our first anniversary! I feel like there should be some kind of grand romantic gesture involved," he said.

"We're both surgeons, we have a five month old daughter…on the rare occasion when we do see each other, I'm exhausted. There's nothing more romantic to me right now than being able to spend the night in bed, enjoying wine and gourmet takeout, and snuggling with the man I love," she replied.

"Have I told you how amazing you are lately?" Mark whispered, nuzzling his nose against Callie's cheek before placing a soft kiss along her jaw line.

"Everyday," Callie moaned. "You're pretty amazing yourself."

A year of marriage, months of dating, and years of friendship before that and he still had the power to make her feel like the sexiest woman on earth with a single kiss. It was hard to believe that this was the same man that went through women like he changed his clothes when they first met...now here he was, domesticated family man—loving husband and doting father. He'd pulled her back from the brink of insanity when her first marriage failed. He showed her what it was like to be truly loved when she thought she was too broken to ever be…and every single day of their marriage he managed to find a moment to remind her of how much she was wanted (even when they were mad at each other). She would always be grateful to him for that.

"I have a gift for you," she said, pulling away from him. She reached over and pulled a small gift box out of the drawer of her night stand. "I hope you like it."

Mark grinned like a kid on Christmas morning and excitedly ripped the paper off. His face dropped when he finally got the lid off the box and Callie had to bite the inside of cheeks to stop herself from laughing.

"A confirmation email? I don't get it," he said, and she could have sworn she saw the hint of a pout.

"It's for the retractable stripper pole I ordered," she replied nonchalantly, and his smile immediately returned. He'd been hinting about it for months. "I was hoping it would arrive in time, but no such luck."

"I love it and I love you! Thank you!" he exclaimed, nearly knocking her off the bed as he showered her in kissed. "Hey, I have something for you too."

He reached under the bed and retrieved a beautifully wrapped box. He waited anxiously as she carefully unwrapped it, removing each piece of tape with surgical precision because she refused to tear wrapping paper. It was frustrating to watch and her whole family always teased her about it, but she refused to give in. She said that if someone puts in the time and effort to wrap a gift for you, the least you can do is unwrap it carefully.

"Oh, mama likes! It's gorgeous!" Callie gasped as she pulled delicate lace bra and panties from the box. "You know I love Agent Provocateur, but I don't think I'm ready for this yet. I've got a few more pounds of baby weight to lose."

"Are you kidding me? You've always been exceptionally fuckable, but since the baby it's just been…" he replied. "Let's just say it took a cold shower and my left hand to clear my head after we operated together yesterday. You're so hot when you yell at interns."

"Fuckable, huh?" Callie replied, narrowing her eyes and moving to straddle him. She reached over to grab her wine glass and drained it in one long sip. Mark busied himself with palming her ass with both hands as she wiggled to make herself comfortable. He groaned at the raging hard-on that developed from her movements. She smiled wickedly when she felt it pressing against her center. "Hmm, I guess I am."

"While we're on the subject, you missed the second part of your gift," Mark muttered against her skin as he trailed kisses along her throat. "Check under the tissue paper."

She tossed the tissue paper aside and under it she found a small slip of paper. She read it, then looked curiously at Mark before asking, "Any fantasy I want?"

"Anything," he replied.

"I think I'll cash this in tonight then," she started. "Here's what I had in mind…"

* * *

"You are sick, woman. SICK!" Mark exclaimed, waving the dish brush wildly and splashing soapy water all over the kitchen. "Don't smile at me like that…you—you're insane!"

Callie sat at the kitchen table in Mark's boxers and tank, with her chin resting in the palm of her hand, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Any man who would don nothing but boxers, a frilly apron, yellow dish gloves, and a wig just for the sake of indulging her Donna Reed fantasy had to love her…unconditionally. It really wasn't news but she was in awe of the lengths he was willing to go to prove it to her. He'd do anything to make her happy and that made him the most amazing man in the world in her eyes.

"You looooove me," she teased.

"Damn straight I do! I'm completely whipped and it's all your fault!" he said, smirking at her. He felt like a complete idiot, but that smile on her face made it all worth it. "I don't believe you're actually getting off on this, you know. I think you're doing this just to see how far you can push me."

Callie just smirked in response. With deliberate movements, she slowly made her way over to where he was standing and wedged herself between him and the sink. She took the dish brush from his hand and tossed it carelessly behind her where it landed in the sink with a splash and a thud. She pulled both of the dish gloves off before standing on her toes to whisper in his ear, "If you don't think I'm getting off on this, why don't you check and see?"

Mark kissed her chin as he slid both hands beneath the tank and softly caressed the smooth skin of her stomach. She moaned softly as one of his hands travelled over her hip and down the back of her shorts to cup her ass at the same time his other hand ventured down the front. He was a little surprised to find her so hot and wet. He chuckled and shook his head when she gave him that "I told you so" look. He let his fingers circle her clit a few times just to tease, then withdrew his hand. She whimpered and groaned in response. He couldn't resist taking the time to lick his fingers clean—the fact that it made her groan in frustration was just icing on the cake. He took a step back and let his lustful eyes wander over her form. Even in his boxers and tank she was so gorgeous she took his breath away. Reaching out to tangle his fingers in her hair, he pulled her in for a kiss. He hadn't even noticed his free hand wandering under her shirt until she broke the kiss and slapped it away when his thumb found her nipple.

"Mark! Hands off the boobs or you're going to make me leak," she warned.

"I'm not scared of a little milk. It's actually kind of sexy," he growled.

"Freak," she replied.

"This from the woman with the Donna Reed fantasy? That's the pot calling the kettle black, Cal," he fired back.

"Ok, so we're both freaks," she said with a laugh.

"If we're going to let our freak flags fly, might as well go big or go home," he shot back. The bumped elbows like they always did when they were pumping each other up to get ready to operate. Without warning Callie shoved him back roughly.

"Speaking of going big…" she started, and then wiggled her body in a limbering motion—rolling her neck and shoulders to get loose. She dropped to her knees in front of him and his boxers were around his ankles before he had time to blink. She began to stroke him and it was his turn to moan.

"Happy anniversary," she said as she looked up at him from beneath her thick eyelashes.

He didn't have a chance to respond before she took him into her very talented mouth. His eyes rolled back in his head as her tongue worked its magic. He couldn't fathom how future anniversaries could ever top this one—but the one thing he did know was that they had many, many more ahead of them.

**Fin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **These Are the Moments You'll Never Forget (3/?)  
**Author:** vietangel80  
**Paring:** Mark/Callie  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Pizza, beer, and exhaustion.

* * *

Callie bolted up the stairs two at a time trying to get to the master bedroom as fast as her legs would carry her. She had gotten paged to the ER ten minutes before her shift was over and she was exhausted, but she'd promised to show up for girls' night in with Cristina, Meredith, Lexie, and April. She was supposed to be at Meredith's house half an hour ago and she still needed to grab a quick shower and change. As she made it to the top of the landing she kicked off her shoes and her clothes followed piece by piece as she made her way down the hall. The less she needed to take off once she made it to the bathroom, the faster she could get out of there. To top it all off, she hadn't eaten anything since the muffin she'd grabbed for breakfast so she was starving.

She made quick work of adjusting the water temperature. The hot water felt so good against her aching muscles that she could have stood there for hours, but there was no time for luxuriating. Washing her hair was definitely out of the question. Tackling her mass of thick, tangled, curls was a task best left for a day off. After scrubbing the lingering smell of antiseptic and sweat from her skin, she wrapped a towel around her body and headed for the closet…tracking water across the hardwood floor along the way. Panties, jeans, tee, socks. Thoughts of a bra briefly flitted across the mind, but what the hell, it was girls only and she was the kind of tired you could feel in your bones—she was damn sure going to be comfortable. Just as she was getting ready to slip into her jeans, the phone started ringing.

"Shit," she cursed under her breath.

The phone was in its usual place on the side table by Mark's side of the bed. Her parents were the only ones that ever called the landline and they'd either kill her or send out a search party if they got her voicemail one more time. With two rings down, she knew she would be a dead woman in three more, so with her jeans around her ankles she did her best penguin walk/hop across the room. As the fourth ring hit her ears she lunged and belly flopped on the bed, narrowly managing to answer before the dreaded fifth ring.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Where the hell are you? Why are you out of breath? You'd better not be sexing it up with your manwhore!" Cristina yelled. She was loud enough for Callie to have to pull the phone back from her ear or risk hearing loss.

"Mark's not even here," Callie started, "I got paged right before my shift ended so I'm running late. I'm really tired Cristina; can't we do this some other night?"

She should have known that wouldn't be enough to get Cristina off her back. Suddenly she found herself on speakerphone getting read the riot act by the tequila twins and friends. Callie could do nothing but bury her face in the plush, down duvet and sigh. She was so tired and the bed felt so good she could just fall asleep right then and there…if not for the annoying hunger pangs in her stomach.

"I wasn't expecting you to be home, but I'm definitely not complaining about the show," Mark said, chuckling lightly as he watched his wife jump at the sound of his voice.

"Damn it, Mark! You scared me!" she replied, looking over her shoulder and glaring at him.

That only made him laugh more. She was so adorable when she was trying to be intimidating. She raised an eyebrow curiously as he walked toward the bed and started to unbutton his pants.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I came home to find a trail of my wife's clothes and said wife face down ass up on the bed with her pants around her ankles. If that's not an invitation, I don't know what is!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but this is the last view of my ass you're going to get tonight. I'm already late and they're going to ream me if I don't get over there soon."

Baby, it sounds like they've already started without you," he said, nodding toward the phone.

Callie was too busy stifling a yawn to offer a retort. Mark frowned as he watched her. He knew her better than anyone and he could clearly see how tired she was. She'd been wearing herself too thin lately and he knew that what she needed a night of rest more than a night in with the girls. Most of the time, Mark was indulgent of her—he'd give her anything she wanted, do anything she asked him too—but sometimes he needed to buck the system and take control. Callie's generosity was one of the things he loved most about her. She always put everyone else's need before her own and it was one of the many things that would make her an amazing mother one day. She took care of everyone else and now it was his turn to take care of her. Realizing what he needed to do, he reached out and freed her ankles from their denim prison, then grabbed the phone.

"Hey Yang, you guys are just going to have to survive without her tonight. She's exhausted," he said, "I've got to make sure she's taken care of."

"That's so sweet it's disgusting," Cristina replied. "Since it's your fault our club is short a member, you owe us breakfast. We'll be over in the morning. Goodnight!"

Mark just shook his head and placed the phone back in its cradle. Turning back to Callie, he motioned for her to get up and pulled back the covers so she could crawl into bed. He helped her get propped up against the headboard and settled.

"Here, take this," he said, handing her the TV remote, "Get comfortable, order a movie and I'll be right back."

Callie did as she was told while Mark disappeared downstairs. She had finally settled on a Dario Argento horror film when he returned with a pizza box and two ice cold bottles of beer. She smiled brilliantly at him. She didn't know how he did it, but somehow he always knew exactly what she needed. Sitting the bottles and box on his bedside table, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled in beside her. When he got settled, opened the pizza box, laid it between them, and laughed when her stomach growled. She took a long swig of her beer before setting the bottle aside and grabbing a slice of the pizza (supreme—her favorite). Mark just looked on amused as she took a large bite of pizza and moaned in pleasure.

"I'll take that as a sign that you're pleased with my dinner choice," he said as he grabbed a slice of his own.

She didn't speak because her mouth was still full, but she nodded then slid a little closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. The sat in comfortable silence and watched the movie while they ate and drank. When they were done, Mark cleaned up and took the trash and remaining pizza downstairs. Callie was curled up under the covers by the time he returned and he was more than happy to join her.

She rolled over on her back and looked at him, narrowing her eyes at the smug smirk he has on his face. "Look at you being the perfect husband…and you know it; it's written all over your face. It's annoying."

"Well, when a man has a wife as amazing as you he's got to step his game up," he replied in an attempt to save himself.

"So are you getting sappy on me now, or are you just that pussy whipped?" she asked, rolling her eyes and chuckling at his obviously self-serving flattery.

"What do you think?" he asked. She pretended to think for a moment before smiling and making a noise like a whip cracking, making them both break up in a fit of laughter.

"I love you, Callie Torres," he said when they finally regained their composure. He leaned over and kissed her softly before tugging the covers up around her shoulders. "Now get some sleep, because in the morning I promise to wake you by thanking my master with my tongue."

She gladly obliged and was asleep within minutes. The next morning Mark delivered on his promise to her before making a hangover friendly breakfast for her drunken friends-and she couldn't help but think that Superman had nothing on him.

**Fin.**


End file.
